Tonight
by Saere
Summary: My attentions should speak louder than words, but I suppose I must elaborate anyway. You belong to me. Percy/Harry. Slash.


**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to their respective owner(s).

**Tonight**

I see you've finally grasped the concept.

Oh, but no, don't look at me like that! Your movements are practiced, precisely as I taught you, yet your eyes remain glass walls. I do not like some of the thoughts I see lingering in them; but, at least you _are_ improving. Fluidly you move the expected ten paces, knowing there is nothing else you can do.

That was one of my less intriguing ideas. Regarding you, it works all the same.

And now I've grown quite attached to them. The chains, I mean. I'm still unnerved by the Muggle contraptions, but how you bled! It was severely amusing to watch what you got up to when assuming I was at work. Bound to your stove, such creativity astounded even me. Not all surprises are nice, though. I had to intervene when you tried using fire to eradicate your hands from your body. How would we have fun without them?

Perhaps that was the point. We'll have to correct that later.

Were you wondering why I wasn't at work, that time? I no longer employ where you think I do, where my family thinks I do. Not even my father suspects me, as the Minister himself is rarely seen these days. Many say stress drove the fool to madness.

Madness, for its own part, has led far greater men into death.

No, I have a new master now. One who acknowledges me by name, and allows me you. The others are still searching, did you know? Even while the war nears its conclusion, they refuse to draw their wands, instead scouring the Muggle world for a trace, a glimpse, a corpse. Only the blind trade wisdom for sanity.

We have that, too, now. Our opponents have nothing. They ruled out all wizarding suspects after the Dark Lord insisted he did not have you, which he does not. I have you. But they knew he was one of the living few with knowledge of your summer residence, and they believed him regardless. Few respect my Lord; all distinguish he does not lie.

He merely manipulates the truth.

I was interviewed today, though only briefly asked about you. My family was there. All of them, even the brats, who would have been in school if not for the absence of a most _beloved_ codger. Hope was dead in their eyes by the time I finished detailing the Minister's latest exploits, most of which were actually mine. I had to work extra hard to keep my expression blank.

But now that I am returned, I can show my excitement. How was your day? Did you read any of the books I left for your enjoyment? I'd be happy to discuss them anytime, perhaps tonight? No, not tonight. We have plans.

Oh, is my meal prepared? Your skills surpass even the old woman's, one ability for which I grudgingly cannot deny her credit. But you, I can happily acclaim. Would you like a reward? In time, love.

Don't worry; I'll scourgify the dishes tonight. Can't have you spoiling your hands, after I was so kind as to permit your wrists to heal. Why are you crying? Are you happy I came home to you, removed the shackles from your ankles? Freeing your hands restored life to that beautiful gaze of yours, but this is only for tonight. So no, not joyous.

Are you afraid it will hurt? You should know by now that the pain is only unbearable the first time. That came and went, love, did you not realize? Breaking you was gratifying, but putting you back together again arouses my interest far more. There will be pain, tonight, but such is the price of pleasure.

Come here, now. I have all the time in the world for you, but it could be far better spent. That's it.

Your gems have lost their luster again! They should be taken better care of, fed directly as they are by your emotions. Have you been sad all day? You must have missed me, I understand. For that, I will promise you this.

It will all be over soon.

As I now assure you, so my Lord has I. He remembers you, through me. Fear not. A great many things has he spoken of, and I believe every word of his sermons. Together, my Lord and I shall be great. You too will appreciate this with time! I will have you with me always, when I no longer must watch you sleep from my shadows, as I did in our distant schooldays. Or disclaim my Lord for the pretense demanded by security. Someday? Someday you will welcome your position with open arms.

Why?

Because you are mine.

You were always mine. Do you realize this now? Life can be sweeter, and is ours for the taking.

Because you are mine.

Don't you wish to sleep in my bed, tonight? Our bed? Or would you rather waste your dreams in your original room?

I thought not. White is a horrid color, even if it suits you so well. Or at least, it used to.

I hoped not, too. My attentions should speak louder than words, but I suppose I will elaborate anyway. I am just as much yours as you wholly belong to me. Still… you. Are. Mine. That world does not own you.

Someday…

But for tonight, love, do not scream, dry your tears. Tonight, let me show you the future.

Let me make you believe.


End file.
